


Мутный космический джайв

by Kollega



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: «Любой Доктор/рокзвезда на выбор. Сделай так, чтобы я офигел, анон!»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leqslant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hazy Cosmic Jive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234175) by anonymous. 



> Переведено для команды Anything Retro на ФБ-16. За бетинг спасибо maleficio

Пожалуй, семидесятые — это прикольно, сказал себе Доктор. Будет весело. Можно надеть клёши. Можно пробраться на вечеринку, полную людей в забавных нарядах, и потусоваться со звёздами.

Или, по всей видимости, не только потусоваться.

— Кажется, я забыл, как тебя зовут, — со слегка отрешенным и сконфуженным видом сказал лежавший на нём мужчина. Его великолепный сверкающий комбинезон валялся где-то на полу.

— Забавно, — сказал Доктор, — но я тоже.

Мужчина смеялся довольно долго. Доктор не мог понять: то ли с возрастом ему стали лучше удаваться шутки, то ли мужчина был попросту обдолбан.

— Не уверен, что это имеет значение. Может быть, ты и вовсе пришелец.

— Ну, так уж вышло, что ты близок к истине. На самом деле, ты не просто близок. Ты попал точно в цель.

— Приятель, да ты улетел даже дальше, чем я!

Доктор кивнул.

— Я еще какой улётный.

— Тогда скажи, человек со звёзд, — протянул мужчина, сжимая в ладони член Доктора, — где твой космический корабль?

— Припаркован на соседней улице. Если хочешь, могу потом показать.

Доктор нечасто рассказывал эту забавную историю — только сильно напившись, он мог проболтаться кому-нибудь о том, как случайно трахнул рок-звезду, а напоить таймлорда очень трудно, — но хранил подписанную копию «Ziggy Stardust» в ящике под литерой Б.


End file.
